


Escape to Lick Land - a Mini-Escape With Chris Evans story

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x ofc, Chris Evans x reader, Escape with Chris Evans, F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans lemons, chris evans nc17, chris evans rpf, chris evans smut, chris evans x reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Nicole’s inner fangirl comes out when she comes home to find Chris asleep and naked in bed, and she can’t help but to let her tongue have some fun.Warnings: oral sex (male receiving), language, tickles, and lots of licking





	Escape to Lick Land - a Mini-Escape With Chris Evans story

You were just sending a text message and gathering your purse when Chris walked into the kitchen.  

“Hey, Nicole? Do I smell?”

Before you had a chance to get away, Chris wrapped you up in a tight bear hug, purposely positioning you so that your face was right in his armpit.  Sometimes you were grateful for the training you had from having big brothers that allowed you to escape. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Chris!” you exclaimed as you got out from the headlock.  You backed away and fanned your face, suppressing a gag. “What the fuck were you doing today?”

He knew he was being a little shit.  He chuckled gave you a crooked grin as he stepped backwards and opened the fridge to grab a bottled water and an apple.  “The new trainer is kicking my ass. He wants me bigger,” Chris said, before taking a bite of the Red Delicious and stretching his already wide shoulders.

“How much bigger can you get?  If your biceps grow any larger you’re going to Hulk out of your shirts!”

Chris had to stifle a laugh as he chewed, narrowly avoiding choking.  He swallowed and explained, “The arms are just maintenance now, but he’s pushing for the abs.  I’m too old for ripped abs, I have a layer of blubber over them now that I can never seem to get rid of.  He’s intent of helping me find a way.”

You looked at him incredulously.  “Blubber? Really?” you asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm, raising your right brow.  You knew blubber, hell you  _ had _ blubber.  What he had on his stomach was nowhere near “blubber.”  His body was perfect, as far as you and many thousands of women were concerned.

“Fine, I know it’s an exaggeration. It’s just that there’s a layer of fat there between the muscles and skin that I didn’t have when I was making the First Avenger and running around as Johnny Storm. The trainer is intent on getting rid of it, hopefully not by killing me first.”

You got as close as you dared and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  “You’ll do it, and if you can’t, we fangirls will still love you. I’ve gotta run before I’m late, I’ll be back soon. Hopefully you’ll be showered by then - hint, hint.”  

“Soon” turned out to be just over an hour later.  

After dropping your purse off on the kitchen table, you went to the bathroom and then to the bedroom where you discovered Chris, passed out cold on the bed.  He was completely naked, uncovered, and so impossibly gorgeous that you just stood there in the doorway, soaking him in with your eyes. 

Your inner fangirl came out and you remembered this was your crush, the man you'd read smut filled stories about before you'd met him, the man that made you squirm in your seat when you watched him on the movie screen.  And he was here, in that bed, so tantalizing that you felt your tongue twitching to get at him. 

The best part was, he was real… and he was all yours.  Screw it, you had to touch him. With your hands and with your tongue.

You slipped out of your flats, pulled off your top and took off your jeans, but kept your bra and matching panties on.  You weren’t looking to fuck him, just enjoy him, and keeping your undergarments on would remind you of how far to go. You leaned forward and repositioned your girls, making sure they were high and plump.  Might as well give him a great view when he looked down. 

Quietly, you made your way to the bed and climbed up, straddling your body over his, but not resting on him at all.  He was still out of it and you took your time just looking at him. His face was exquisite. The perfect jawline line, plump lips, the beauty marks that just enhanced his features.  Strong nose with the adorable bump in it. Those ridiculous curtains he called lashes. Chris could grow a beard better than anyone you’d ever known and, right now, when he wore a plaid shirt he looked like a lumberjack in a commercial.  

His chest hair was natural again, no waxing required right now.  You looked at his tattoos, remembering how it felt the first time you did so up close.  The thrill it had given you, and the lust that had filled your mind at the thought of getting your mouth on him.

You ran a fingertip over the tattoo tribute to his friend, just below his right pec, and bent down to plant a light kiss upon it, sending a silent prayer for Bardsley.  You moved across his “blubber” and ghosted your way across to the left side of his torso. Here, you took your first tongue swipe, suppressing a giggle when you saw his ribcage contract at the contact.  You delicately blew across his belly, watching the hairs rise and skin breaking out into goosebumps. 

You stretched forward and leaned across his torso, making your way to the clavicle tattoo that you still found to be sexy as all fuck. 

Chris stirred a little but still had his eyes closed as you lowered your face to his chest, nuzzling your nose into the soft fuzz that covered it.  You inhaled his clean, fresh scent. His shoulders and biceps were huge right now and you had to spread your arms wide to brace yourself on either side of him.  You began to pepper the words inked on his upper chest with tiny kisses and he cleared his throat, his voice deep and gruff with sleep as he rasped, “Mmm. Hey there.”

With a raised brow and a sexy smirk, you raised your face just enough to look into his eyes.  “Hey,” you said softly, “Sorry I woke you.”

“I never mind you waking me up like this.”  His raised his hands and moved them to your hips, which were still hovering in the air above his body, and guided you down to sit on his already hardening lower half.  “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

You lowered your upper body to rest upon his chest and brought your face up close to his, allowing your breath to mingle together.  When his hair was dry and there was no product applied, it was fluffy and soft. You loved the way it felt as you passed your fingers through it and explained, “I saw you laying here and found you absolutely irresistible.”  

His lips found yours then and a long, slow and deep kiss began.  He ran his hands down your back and found the clasp to your bra, unhooked it, and guiding it down your arms.  When you lifted yourself up to get the straps off completely, he took your breasts into his hands and began to play with them.  As good as it felt, you took a hold of his hands and raised them up beside his head, pinning him down. Before you could move out of the way, he managed to get his mouth around your left nipple and latched on, using just the right amount of pressure.  Your hips instinctively began to grind against him, only the sheer fabric of your panties working as a barrier between the heat between your legs and his throbbing cock. 

As difficult as it was, you put an end his fun and pulled away from him, replacing your breast with your mouth.  In between kisses you told him, “Nope. As much as I want that, this isn’t about me, it’s about you.” You rubbed your nose against his and then kissed the beauty mark on his left cheek and said, in a voice just above a whisper,.  “Just let me love you.”

With a twinkle in his eye and a pouty smile he replied, “If you insist.  You’re the boss.”

“Damn straight I am,” you confirmed as you raised your body up to a seated position and wiggled yourself against his full erection. “And this boss has a tongue with a mighty need!”

You waited a moment, until he stopped laughing at the way you'd said it, then resumed.  “Now. Where was I?” you asked, tapping your index finger against your chin before nodding your head.  “Neck. That’s where I was starting, your neck.”

You placed your hands on his lower abdomen and let them glide up his body, feeling the hard muscle and cuts he’d worked so hard for.  As your hands moved up, your upper body lowered until you were laying on top of him with your face buried in the spot just below his shoulders  You let you tongue run up the vein there, then you sucked at the pleasure points behind his ear and just to the back of his jaw. 

“Can I touch you, Nicole?” he asked, unsure of what the rules were.

“You can touch me if you want, but don’t try to get me off.”  You raised your head to look him in the eyes then added, “I’ll take care of that myself.”  With a quick kiss on his luscious lips, you returned to your work. Next up, his defined clavicle area and pecs.  

Chris’s hands were running up and down your back, as yours were playing with his stiff nipples and lightly tickling his sides while you licked and sucked your way across his body.  He brought his hand over to your face and as soon as his thumb was close enough, you turned and sucked it into your mouth. He moaned as you mimicking the movements you planned to perform on his dick momentarily and moved your body against his.  

Your hand was over his heart and you relished the way the pace changed as you touched him in different ways.  His breathing was coming in more rapidly, causing his chest to rise and fall, and he was becoming more vocal. It was such a rush knowing you had this power over him, knowing you were the one that could make him moan, make him hard, knowing he was yours and you were his.  All you wanted to do at this moment was to enjoy him, please him, worship the hot body only you had access to. 

Chris’s abs quivered a bit as you applied tiny kitten licks over the ripped muscles, stopping to suck inside of each cut of his six pack.  If you went a little harder or longer he’d end up with a hickey, so you held back. You didn’t want to embarrass him in front of the makeup artist tomorrow.  The thought of when it happened last time still made you cringe. It sure was fun marking him though! 

You switched from laying on top of his legs, to wiggling your way in between them as you made your way down his torso.  When you reached his belly button, you made his body contract by giving him playful bites across his lower abs. “Blubber” your ass, there was nothing the least bit wrong with any part of him.  Everything was rock solid as far as you could tell, including the erection currently resting between your breasts. 

Your hands were splayed on his hips, and you began to stroke your thumbs along the v-cut that was like a homing beacon to his manhood. He was enjoying it, if the hip gyrations were any indication.  You licked a broad swipe up the cut in his left hip, starting low so it seemed as if you were about to go for the throbbing member close by. Chris kept muttering out your name, interjected with a few choice curse words, and you knew you were driving him wild with anticipation.  It made you smile to yourself as you teased him again on the other side, stopping to swipe your tongue across his belly button. He jumped and giggled, caught off guard and, apparently, a bit ticklish there. 

The time for teasing was over.  You were now in position to get to the goods and enjoy what was yours alone to touch and taste.  You followed the trail of his Adonis belt down to his erection and took him into your hand. Gently, you licked the beads of pre-cum that formed as you delicately caressed the tip with wet lips, 

His hands sank into your hair as you worked him, running your tongue up and down the thick vein and sucking it into your mouth as you followed it up to the tip and engulfed his head. Chris used his hands to help set the pace, and your hands slipped beneath him to clutch the muscular globes of his ass.  You helped him thrust even deeper into your mouth, while still keeping control because of the position. 

The sounds coming out of Chris were getting you all worked up and you couldn’t get the friction you were looking for by simply squeezing your thigh together.  You removed a hand from under him and brought it under you instead, letting it slide into the front of your panties so you could rub your clit.

A few minutes passed and you were close, but needed more.  You had been getting Chris to the brink, then changing tactics and delaying his ejaculation.  He wasn’t going to last much longer the way this was going and you wanted to get your kicks, too.

You popped your mouth off of his cock and scrambled upright until your left leg was planted on the ground, and your right leg was in between his legs, allowing you to straddle his upper thigh.  Your hand found his shaft and began to slide up and down at a constant tempo as you began to rock your hips to the same rhythm. His moans told you when to go faster or slower, strong or softer in your grip.  

Chris’s hands reached out to you and you leaned forward, letting him cup your breast.  You were getting close and the extra sensations he was producing as he ran a wet thumb over your nipple, then pinched it, meant that you needed to ramp up your handjob session. 

That familiar coil grew deep inside your core.  You cried out his name and dropped your head back in ecstasy as the first waves of climax coursed through you, but kept working his long, thick shaft up and down until a few seconds later when he reached his own peak.  You kept sliding your hand, coaxing more pleasure out of him, as spurt after spurt of his orgasm jetted out onto his abs. 

You climbed off and went into the bathroom to clean yourself up and got him a wet washcloth to do the same.  After handing it to him, you climbed into your spot on the bed beside him to enjoy a relaxing nap. Once he was finished, he turned towards you and nuzzled into your now naked body (the panties were destroyed) and rested his face right above your breast.  An arm came across your waist, keeping you securely fastened to him, which was fine by you.

As you stroked his hair and relaxed yourself into sleep, you heard him murmur, “When we wake up, it’s payback time.”  


End file.
